Pain and Love
by bOoMiEtAng
Summary: My first fic..digi 01-02 The love ups and downs of Mimi and Tai please read and review :-)Updated! Chapter 5! Marriage, Babies, Death. sadness R+R
1. Big Surprises

**Big Surprises**

It was a bright sunny, October day in New York. A young girl at the age of 16 sat near the window where the sun highlighted her short, brown hair. She picked up the phone and dialed an old friend's number. The phone rang three times than a young man's voice came on.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Guess who!" The young woman replied cheerfully.

"Meems?" He replied. "That really you?"

"The one and only!" She said very pleased. "Did you miss me, Matt? I missed you."

"Of course I miss you!" He said.

Then, on his line of the phone there was a faint voice of a woman. Mimi couldn't make out what she was saying, but she was very shocked to hear the voice. 

"Who was that?" She asked breathlessly.

"Huh…oh, that's my um mom! Yeah my mom!" He replied nervously.

"But Matt, I called YOU! At YOUR DAD'S house." She said calmly. "Who is it? Don't lie to me! Do I know her?"

She was almost in tears. They were supposed to be a couple. Well, not exactly. They admitted their feelings for eachother last summer. It was romantic, or at least that's what Mimi thought. She was going to back to New York, her home, the next day. All of her friends and her were outside under the stars and from then on was just magic.

Well, maybe it was just a friend or a cousin or a lesbian? Well, a girl can hope. 

The phoned clicked as someone came on the other line. 

"Matt! Why won't you tell me whom you're talking to? You obviously miss him or her." A female voice shouted.

"Sora?" Mimi quietly whispered.

"Yeah?" All the sudden she gasped. "MIMI?!?"

Mimi sighed in relief because Matt and Sora were just friends, nothing could happen with them, hopefully. 

"Listen, Meems, Hun, me and Sora, we've got to go some stuff so…"Matt started but was interrupted.

"Just let me tell you my surprise!" She said quickly. "I'm moving back to JAPAN!" She screamed with delight. 

Matt than dropped the phone. He felt shock grow through his entire body. His heart was shattered. He didn't know what to do. What if Mimi found out? He thought. She would! How could she not? Matt felt his eyes water up. Why was he getting so upset over this? He had to tell her. But he loved since they were 10. What to do?

He picked the phone back up to hear screams of joy from the two girls.

"MATT! I can't wait to see you! And you to Sora! My love and best friend!" She shouted. "Well I have to go call the others! *Muah*" She hung up the phone and began dialing her friends numbers. She was so happy.

Meanwhile, Sora and Matt were talking about Mimi's return. Sora was obviously happy. Matt on the other hand looked ill and pale. 

"Matt! It's MIMI! Remember? The sincere, pretty, wonderful girl? MY BEST FRIEND?" Sora shouted.

"DID YOU LISTEN TO WHAT SHE SAID?" He shouted at her. "She thinks I'm her boyfriend. She has since summer. I didn't say anything because we weren't going to see eachother for awhile."

"Matt!" Sora cried out. "How can you be so stupid? She's going to be crushed."

Sora took Matt's hand and placed it on her face. She let out and angelic smile. "It'll be okay. She'll understand." Matt gazed into her eyes and smiled back. He moved her face close to his and planted a kiss on her lips, and she kissed him back. "I love you, Matt"

Oh my…gee I hate this its okay I guess. What do you think? So yea please send any comments about what I should do! I'll take any…suggestions. THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! Poor Meems? Maybe I don't know. 


	2. Not Exactly Sweet

**Not Exactly Sweet**

One Week Later, at the airport in Japan there were several friends chit chatting about stuff when Mimi came out. They all screamed and shouted, some even cried. Everyone was shocked to see her short, just above the shoulder length hair. Mimi of course, hugged Matt first and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Everybody was "ohhing" even her parents, except Sora! She gave everyone a hug after that.

"Mimi! I missed you!" Kari sobbed. 

"Yea, everyone did" Tai added. Just before he gave her a hug. He whispered in her ear, "glad to have you back." He kissed her cheek and she turned redder than a tomato. 

"We're going to take you to the best restaurant ever!" Yolei screamed.

"YOLEI!" Everyone screamed at her.

"That was supposed to be a surprise!' Sora shouted. "Oh well secrets out. We were going to take you to Sushi Land. Of course after you rest and unpack."

"Oh, you guys can take Mimi" Her mom said. "She got plenty of rest on the plane. Sora why don't you take her there and she can just freshen up?"

"That sounds like a plan!" T.K. said.

"Sounds great to me, is it all right with you Meems?" Sora asked.

"Yea." She nodded her head in agreement.

They all took off to Sora's house. Mimi washed her face and brushed her hair. She decided to borrow Sora's pink dress. The hem was short like a mini skirt, and the top tied around her neck.

"Very Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality." Kari giggled. 

"Let's go." Mimi said hastily. 

It was around 6:20 p.m. when they arrived at the restaurant, but it was still very dark. Everyone was happy and laughing. Talking about old times and the future. Later they went to the beach to chill. They started a bonfire and ran around like little kids. Soon they were all sitting around the fire and relaxing. Kari's head was on T.K.'s shoulder and he had his hand around her waist. Yolei was holding Ken's hand and Davis was just glaring angrily and with envy at T.K. and Kari. [Where the others are? I have no idea its lets just say they all went on a vacation J ] Mimi was sitting on Matt's lap and Sora and Tai were just sitting close together. All the sudden Matt stood up. 

"Mimi, let's go find an empty place so we can…"Matt said and was again interrupted.

"YEA WHOO HOO! Go MATT go MIMI!" Davis shouted as he got up and danced like a monkey. 

Matt and Mimi got up left and everybody laughed AT Davis not WITH him. Kari called him a loser than told him to sit down. More laughter erupted. Everybody was having a great time laughing and playing games. 

Meanwhile, Mimi and Matt found a spot to do stuff. Mimi didn't want to start anything so she just stood there with a blank expression on her face. 

"Mimi, we need to talk it's VERY important." Matt started. "You see, that summer when I said I loved you, I meant it but I also liked and still like someone else so you see…"

"Matt? What are you trying to say? Are you breaking up with me?" She sobbed. Tears were forming in her eyes. She wasn't a clue less girl; she did watch a lot teen flicks in New York. 

"No." He mumbled as if he was ashamed. 

"So we're still all right? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" She said a little worried but happily.

"Mimi, I'm not breaking up with you because I don't have to. We were never a couple, and never will be. I love another girl. She's smart, pretty, and easy to talk to. Okay? I'm sorry that it had to be like this. I still like you, though. You're great, too."

Mimi gasped and put her head and felt hot tears rolling down her face. She felt a knife go through her heart. She looked up at Matt and his face was full of sympathy. "Who…I…s Th…Th…e girl?" Mimi managed to choke out. 

"Sora." He sighed. "But, please let me explain. When she turned all girlie it got me thinking about her, differently. Than you left and I got to know her better. I still liked you, but you were so far."

"I'm not far anymore." She cried.

"I know," he started "but, Sora is important to me so are you but, the days you were gone I liked her more and more. I think I love her. I love you too. I was so troubled when you two were here and when you went back to New York everything sort of fell in place. I'm sorry." 

She couldn't take anymore. Mimi ran away not caring about Matt calling her to come back. She went back to her friends and cried her eyes out. She took one look at Sora and cried even harder. Everyone asked if Matt hurt her in any way. Of course, everyone thought that Matt tried to rape her or something. But she assured everyone that it wasn't that, and it was just some emotional stuff. 

"I want to go home." Mimi whispered.

"But Mimi! We were supposed to have a sleep over at Sora's house." Yolei said.

"Yea. PLEASE MEEMS. It's coed meaning all of us!" Kari pleaded.

Mimi agreed but said she was going to walk home first and get some stuff. Tai was worried since it was like 10 at night and she was wearing such a sexy outfit, and she was gorgeous. So he walked her home. 

On their way, it was getting breezy, and Mimi was getting cold. She started to shiver and Tai put his jacket around her. She thanked him, and thought about how romantic that was. He was such a great guy she thought. Wait, he is a great guy. 

"Hey Meems, I hope everything will be okay. Don't move back to New York because of him." Tai joked. 

"Deal." Mimi laughed. Being with Tai was different. She felt happy. No one made her feel like that before except Matt. Thinking of Matt, Mimi cried again. Both of them stopped walking. Tai looked at her. His heart melted at the sight of her gloomy face. No one deserves such pain. Tai hugged her and she hugged back. 

"Mimi, I know what Matt did. I loved Sora, and she shut me down for Matt. I cried too. You'll get over it. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but you will." Tai said trying to comfort Mimi.

"Thanks Tai. Hearing that from you makes it seems like nothing ever happened." Mimi replied smiling from ear to ear. 

"Tell you what. Tomorrow, just you and me going out not on a date but as friends just to vent and deal. A no Matt and Sora day." Tai said.

"Sounds great!" Mimi replied. 

They arrived at her apartment. She went in and washed her face and put on sweats and a tank, and of course Tai's jacket. She put new stuff in her bag and left for Sora's house with Tai, happy and refreshed. 

Cute much? Okay all flames, reviews, suggestions, or grammar patrols go in the comments or you can email me! I LOVE EMAILS! Totallyinnocent@imneverwrong.com thanks. I should write a preview for the next chapter or something. Uhm…what will happen between Sora and Matt? Mimi and Matt? And will Mimi find it in her heart to get over Matt? What about the cutness that Tai and Mimi have? You'll never know until you read the next chapter! Michi? Taiora? Mimato? Mimora? Taito? Oh the possibilities. Sorry if it looks funky! I don't know what to do * **cries** *


	3. The Sleepover

The Sleepover

So here's my continuation! I hope you enjoy it. And well, I have to get away from the sappiness for a while, but sap fans I will have some mushy stuff, in the next chappie I think. Do I really need a disclaimer? No, I think not. Oh, and about the ages. All the older people 16…younger, 14. I know it's probably wrong but, it makes my story work better. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tai and Mimi arrived at Sora's house at 10:30 p.m. everyone, T.K., Kari, Matt, Yolei, Ken, and Davis was already there with their stuff. Sora's parents were gone, so they had the house all to themselves. At 10:45 everyone was already bored.

"Let's play a game." Yolei suggested. "Like a kissing game!"

Everyone agreed. But they decided they needed another girl to make it even. 

"Did you ever noticed that there was like barely any girls throughout our adventure?" T.K. said.

"Yea…well, I'll invite my cousin she's 14, like you youngins'. She looks like me, except her hair is shorter [a/n oh yeah Sora grew her hair out so it's to her booty now], like I used to have it, and it's light brown and she has freckles. But, she looks just like me." Sora told everyone.

"Ewww" Mimi said, then paused when everyone looked at her. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" She was laughing a little, then everyone joined. 

Sora shrugged it off; after all, she did take her man. She made the phone call to her cousin. "Hey Taya. It's me, Sora, I was wondering if you would like to come on over to spend the night? Yeah, I know it's late but, Sumi [a/n yea, named after me] can drive you. Please Taya! It would mean so much to me. Okay, see you later." Sora looked at her friends and smiled. "She'll be over in about 10 minutes."

"Well, what should we do until then?" Tai asked. 

"Sit and be bored." T.K. replied. 

And that's exactly what they did. Mimi would look at Matt and he would look at her. Then, she would just ignore him.

"Hey Mimi, so why did you move back?" Matt asked her, hoping to break the tension between them. 

Everyone was now facing Mimi, again, and she looked a little nervous. "Well," she started "My sister is pregnant. Well, 7 months pregnant, with some guy named Kenji. She was too afraid to tell anyone, but she finally did. She needed our support and we were so far. My parents thought it would be best to come back, since our family lives here. So here we are…" her voice trailed off and she look really sad like she was going to cry. Everyone was lost in words, and a little worried about Mimi. 

A doorbell broke the silence. Sora went to go answer the door. 

"Hey, Meems, what's your sister's name?" Davis asked her, hoping to make her feel better.

"Kohana." Mimi answered.

Sora brought her cousin to where everyone was. She introduced Taya to everyone. She looked exactly like Sora. She had a hat and her pajamas on, which were shorts and a tank top. 

"Let's get the party started!" Yolei yelled. "Ok, spin the bottle, everyone knows this game." Sora put an empty water bottle down and told everyone to make a circle in boy-girl order around it. They all did as she said. "Let's make this interesting." Mimi said. "French kissing for 10 seconds." 

The younger kids were a little worried, but everyone agreed. They started the game. Yolei kissed T.K.; T.K. kissed Taya; Taya kissed Davis; Davis kissed Sora; Sora kissed Ken; Ken kissed Mimi; Mimi kissed Matt; Matt kissed Tai??

"Hey wait? Boy kissing boy? Does that count?" Tai yelled.

"Yes, you must kiss the person it lands on, no matter what!" Kari yelled. Secretly she wanted to see her brother make-out with a guy.

They did a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, that's not fair! We want tongue." Davis screeched.

"FINE" They both yelled. They went back for a kiss. Everyone was yelling "more tongue". After they were done they both pretended to gag. Everyone clapped and cheered. Soon they got bored and started to play spin the bottle truth or dare. Someone spins the bottle the person who the top lands on asks truth or dare, and the opposite end has to answer. 

Mimi got dared to give Davis a lap dance by Davis; Sora told everyone that she kissed her English teacher once thanks to Yolei; Yolei flashed Matt dared by Mimi; Tai gave Sora body shots dared by Ken; Matt and Tai had to kiss dared by Kari.

"What again?" Matt complained.

"Yea, for 1 minute, with tongue." Kari said. She and everyone hollered when they began making out on the couch. Tai was on the bottom, with his arms wrapped around Matt's neck. 

"Uh, should we tell them it's been 5 minutes?" Sora asked looking at her clock. Tai heard what she said and threw Matt off of him. 

"Why didn't you tell us how long it's been?" Tai asked angrily.

"Because it looked like you guys were enjoying it." Taya said innocently.

"Okay, okay," Yolei said before things started to heat up, "it's time." She nodded at Davis and T.K. and they went to the kitchen. They came back with a pink cake that said, "Welcome Back" on it. Then everyone pulled out present for her.

"You guys this is so sweet." Mimi said almost crying. She opened the presents because everyone told her to. Here is what she got: Davis got her a pink music box, with the letter M on it; Kari a cookbook and a pink wallet; Yolei, a silver necklace that said Mimi; Sora, a card and a pink tank top and a mini skirt; T.K. a pink beanie; Ken a picture of the Golden Gate Bridge that lit up; Matt a pink stuffed pig; and Tai a locket in shape of a heart with a picture of Tai on one side and picture of her on the other.

"Wow guys thanks. I'm really blessed with friends like you" Mimi said. 

After that, they ate cake and things started going crazy because they had too much caffeine and sugar. Things went down a little after that and everyone was sleeping. Taya and Davis were sleeping next to eachother and T.K. and Kari were next to them. Ken and Yolei were a little far away from everyone. Sora, Matt, Tai, and Mimi were sleeping in a row in that order. 

Everyone was sleeping except Tai and Matt.

"Hey Tai. Do you think that we were supposed to kiss? Like it was destiny?" Matt asked him.

"What they hell are you talking about man?" Tai asked.

"Did that kiss mean anything to you?" Matt asked.

"Well, it was like kissing my best friend." Tai replied

"Stupid! I mean…oh never mind." Matt said angrily.

"Okay, it felt a little nice. Okay, it felt great; I liked it all right? Are you satisfied?" Tai said.

"Yea and me too." Matt said. Then they both feel asleep.

That's the end of that chapter. I promise will have some lovey-dovey mushy stuff in the next one. I just wanted to write something that explained why Mimi was back. Hope you guys like this one! Oh and Taya is my cousin's name so that's who it was named after, and Sumi was named after me because that's very close to my name. Oh and Spin the bottle truth or dare, it was from someone's fanfic, I forget, but it was Card Captor Sakura story. If it was yours tell me so I can give you credit. Okay R+R please! Oh sorry about the Taito if it makes anyone nervous. 


	4. No Matt, No Sora

No Matt, No Sora

No worries, no Taito in this one. BTW, I was into my American Pie 2 phase when I did that so, yea well things stick on you, I thought what the hell? Pure Michi from now on! Deal? And be a little open minded because I'm on a writers block and this might end turning up worst than the Spice Girls Movie…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At around noon, everyone had left Sora's house. Matt and Sora tried to get Mimi and Tai to go to the movies. Of course, they didn't want to. Mimi didn't even want to look at them. One night was hard enough, but a whole day? No way. Tai had his reasons *cough*Matt*cough*. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come with?" Sora asked Tai.

"Yea, it'll to weird for Mimi and me and Matt, well let's just say that I can't look at him." Tai replied.

Tai and Mimi decided to go to the park to walk and talk.

"So Mimi, any plans for the future?" Tao asked her.

"Yea, before I'm 25 I want to get married, learn to cook, get a tattoo. I want to stare at the stars all night with the mans of my dreams." She replied.

"Are you serious?" Tai asked shocked. "I thought you wanted to be a singer. You have a great voice. What about college? Your career? What about after 25?" 

She coughed and looked the other way. Tai took the hint and shut up. They just ended up watching little ducks in the pond, and kids playing with eachother running around like there's no tomorrow. 'This is not going as I had planned' Tai thought. 

"Come on Mimi! The day is young!" Tai yelled as he grabbed her hand and ran to the other side of the park, where you can rent boats. "Up for it?" 

"You bet!" She smiled shyly at him. 

They got one of those boats where you have pedal it like a bike to move it. After a while Mimi got tired and stopped altogether.

"People do this for fun?" She panted rubbing her legs.

"Yes they certainly do." Tai said. Then he realized they weren't moving quite as fast as before. He took one look at Mimi. "HEY! MIMI!" he whined

"Yes," she said sweetly.

"This is a team sport we must I repeat we must work together. So you better start pedaling! Do I make myself clear, missy?" He acted like a sergeant.

"Listen mister, this isn't a sport! This is something that stupid people do for fun!" Mimi argued back.

"THAT'S IT! Drop and give me 10!" Tai shouted.

"You'll drop and give ME SPLASH!" She screamed back before pushing him into the lake. But, Tai didn't get mad he laughed and she joined him. He swam back to the boat, but didn't get in. He was on Mimi's side of the boat. 

"Mimi, this is the greatest time I've ever had, so far." Tai said.

"Me too." She agreed. They leaned their heads in and their lips almost touched than Tai grabbed her shirt [they aren't wearing life jackets I guess] and pulled her in causing the whole boat to go lopsided.

Before she went down she heard Tai yell "SWEET REVENGE!" She grabbed onto Tai and held on tight to him. 

"Mimi, its just 10 ft deep." Tai laughed.

"Don't remind me." She pleaded. "Tai, I have a confession to make."

"Your real name isn't Mimi? Your real hair color isn't brown? You have a twin sister that you've kept secret because you're afraid she'll steal your popularity? Or is it…"

"TAI!" Mimi screeched. "Icantswim" she mumbled.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" she yelled.

"I was going to say that next." Tai joked. "Maybe you should add 'learn to swim' on your things to do before I'm 25 list."

They, well actually Tai carrying Mimi, swam to shore.

"What about the boat?" Mimi asked Tai.

"They'll get a new one." He said. "Where to next?"

"Oh my gosh! Look! Paint ballpark! I used to love playing that." She giggled.

"Let's go then." He said taking her hand.

"What? Are you sure?" She said in disbelief. 

"You bet." He smiled at her.

Before you know it they were covered in paint and throwing it at eachother. They were laughing and having the time of their life.

"Time out, time out!" Tai yelled, putting his hands in the time-out form. 

"What's to matter? Baby Tai tired?" She mocked a little baby.

"No," he said and popped a balloon on her head. Paint was running down her face and some got on her lips. "Just wanted to do that."

"You are so going to get it!" Mimi screamed at him. She started chasing him and he ran his little legs off. About an hour later, Tai mentioned "laser tag."

"What? Like this? Tai, we are covered in paint shouldn't we shower and change first?" She exclaimed.

"Why? Are you going to go the rest of your life looking like everyone else? Who cares what they think Meems! As long as we have eachother." She said smoothly.

"Let's go." She chirped.

So there they were shooting eachother with play guns. They were creaming the poor little kids that they were playing with. Tai sneaked up behind Mimi and cornered her. 

"The only escape is a kiss." He chuckled.

She grabbed him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed her back, this time a longer, more passionate kiss. Then a lighter buzzing noise went of on Tai's vest and it started vibrating. 

"You shot me! Mimi!" Tai complained.

"Oops, finger slipped." Mimi laughed and shot him again then ran.

"Mimi! You're so dead!" Tai laughed than ran after her.

Later that night, they were walking with linked arms, paint and all. Mimi started coughing uncontrollably. Tai wanted to call the ambulance, but she insisted she was fine. 

"Oh! Dancing, let's go Tai, please." Mimi pleaded.

"No way, never! This is where I draw the line Mimi." Tai gulped as he backed away from the dancing place. 

"Tai, it's like baby stuff compared to what we did." Mimi stated.

"Okay, here's a confession for you…I can't dance." He mumbled and looked down on the ground.

"I must have paint in the ears. The great Tai can't dance?" Mimi asked.

"Yea." 

"Maybe you should add 'learn to dance' on your things to do before I'm 25 list." Mimi giggled.

"I will for you." Tai kissed her forehead.

Tai walked Mimi home that night. It was around 12:20 am.

"Thank you for this day Tai." Mimi gushed. She looked at the ground blushing.

He lifted her chin up kissed her gently on the lips.

"Anytime." He said. He kissed her again, and she kissed back.

"I love you Meems." He confessed.

"I love you, too." She answered.

They kissed one last time.

For weeks they have spending time together all the time. At school, after school, weekends. They go bowling, ice-skating, roller-skating, fishing, eating, watch movies, everything teenagers like to do on dates. One night he took her to a fancy restaurant. It was very different form their other dates. If they laughed people would stare. They were the youngest ones there. So it was a bit awkward. Then music started playing.

"Mimi, may I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" Tai asked.

"Are you sure Tai? In front of people?" She asked him with concern.

"Positive." He smiled at her and she took his hand. They were the only ones on the dance floor so obviously people were looking at them. He would step on her foot occasionally, but she let it slide. 

"Tai, thank you for these past weeks." She told him.

"I love you, of course I'll do it." He said.

Soon some elders joined them and Tai and Mimi started the real party. They played some funky songs and got everyone dancing. They even did the limbo. It was a night to remember.

Later that night Tai and Mimi her walking holding hands and just talking. Again, Mimi started to cough. She was looking kind of pale and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Mimi are you okay? Do you need to sit? I think you may have caught something." Tai asked with concern.

"Tai I am sick." Mimi said with tears in her eyes. She let go of his hands. 

"No problem, I'll drive you home if you're not feeling well." Tai informed her.

"Tai! No! I'm sick! Really sick." Mimi cried.

"What?" He was confused.

"I'm…dying" She was now crying really hard. 

And that's a rap! Next chapter will be filled with a lot of mushier stuff. Hopefully this makes up for the Taito. As you can see I got inspiration from films like 10 Things I hate about you and A walk to remember. But, of course it has my sweet twist. What did you think? R+R please review so I know someone is reading and will be motivated to write. Thanks and feel free to email me with ideas for this story or other ones. ~*SweetSorrow~*


	5. Where Are You Now

I haven't updated because I was lost and lonely! I hope this one will get more reviews.

Crap! Why did I have to go kill Mimi? I was sugar high! Now I am stuck. Damn Mandy Moore songs. I got inspired by it. I only got inspirations from 10 things I hate about you and A walk to remember on the other chapter. Well, I am listening to Britney Spears! Her crappy movie can't inspire me! P.S. I do not own the poem that I wrote in hear. If found it. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Where Are You Now

The words rang in his head, "Dying" She was too young to die.

"Mimi, you can't die! You're too young. Don't joke around Meems." Tai told her. Tears her already forming in her eyes.

"TAI! Does it look like I'm joking?" She cried. Her eyes her bloodshot and she looked very pale.

"Mimi, are you sure you're dying?" Tai asked her.

"I have leukemia, Tai. I didn't choose to have it. And it hurts me a lot more than it hurts you." Mimi cried onto Tai's shoulder. 

He took her home and as soon as she got there her parents so the tears in Tai and Mimi's eyes. They instantly knew that the secret was out, and cried along with them. Mimi told Tai that the doctors give her a little to live and she's had been diagnosed with leukemia for 6 months. She asked Tai not to tell anyone for awhile. He agreed only because he doesn't want to hurt her. 

Mimi would miss school frequently, and people started getting suspicious. The secret was out when the principal told the whole school what was going on with her. [a/n well, I mean not to invade privacy, but just so people would know, and well…that's what my school would do.] A lot of girls were crying and even some guys. People would come up to her and sat stuff like 'I'm sorry'. It didn't bother her, but it bothered Tai.

"They should mind their own business!" Tai yelled.

"Tai, it's okay. I don't mind." She told him. She kissed him on the cheek and put her head on his shoulder. Mimi was losing a lot of weight, but that didn't bother Tai. They were spending a lot of time together, and that was all that mattered. 

One day, Mimi and Tai were at her house looking at poems. 

"This was my Grandma's love book." Mimi said picking up an old dusty book. "She wrote poems and collected them in this book. There are even some letters in here."

"Between your grandma and grandpa?" Tai asked.

"Yes, there is one poem in here that is very special. They read this at their wedding and so did my parents." Mimi told Tai.

"So read it to me. It sounds really special." Tai said.

"Ok. You changed my world with a blink of an eye   
That is something that I can not deny   
You put my soul from worst to best   
That is why I treasure you 

You just don't know what you have done for me   
You even pushed me to the best that I can be   
You really are an angel sent from above   
To take care of me and shower with love 

When I'm with you I will not cry even a single a tear   
And your touch have chased away all of my fear   
You have given me a life that I could live worthwhile   
It is even better every time you smile 

It so magical those things you've made   
To bring back my faith that almost fade   
Now my life is a dream come true   
It all began when I was loved by you 

Now I have found what I am looking for   
It's you and your love and nothing more   
Because you have given me this feeling of contentment   
In my life something I've never felt 

I wish I could talk 'til the end of day   
But now I'm running out of things to say   
So I'll end by the line you already know   
"I LOVE YOU" more than what I could show"

"That was great." Tai told her.

"Yes, it was."

Tai was talking to Matt one day at school yes they are friends. Mimi was at the hospital with an appointment and wasn't at school. 

"Matt, I want to do something special for Mimi. I love her a lot, but nothing would be great enough for her." Tai told Matt.

"Whatever you do, I'll be there to back you up." Matt said. 

Sora came up and told them that she was at the hospital with Mimi. Mimi and Sora were walking to school, and Mimi fainted. Sora called for an ambulance and went to the hospital with her. 

"I thought she had an appointment." Matt asked.

"No, it was in the afternoon." Sora informed him.

After school, Tai, Sora, Matt, T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Ken went to go visit Mimi at her house, but she was sleeping. Her mother told them that her time was almost up. This caused everyone to burst into tears. Mimi stopped going to school all together and just stayed at home. 

One day, Tai took her to the park, and he told her he had a surprise. It was a sunny day in May, so they didn't have troubles with wind. He asked her to wear a nice white dress. So she wore a nice white dress, that sparkled all over and had a seashell in the middle and wear the strings tied up. It hung loosely around her body because of all the weight she lost. 

"SURPRISE" Everyone yelled. Practically everyone from their school was at the park all dressed up. Tai got down on one knee. He pulled out the most beautiful ring ever, plus it was pink.

"Mimi, I love you with all of my heart. Please marry me." Tai asked her. Mimi was crying and was in total shock. She bent down to Tai's level and said, "I do" The read their vows, which was the poem that Mimi read to Tai. With a kiss, Mimi and Tai were married at 17. The party was great. Everyone had the time of their life and Mimi sang 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. 

Everyone wanted to dance with Mimi. She of course danced with them. Tai had secretly been getting dance lessons. At the end of the wedding, Tai and Mimi went to Mimi's house. Tai decided it was best to live there because that's where she might die. 

In June, they were married for 1 month and looking at the stars. 

"Tai, I want to have a kid." Mimi blurted out.

"Me too Mimi, but you can't handle it." He told her.

"Let's adopt."

After that, Mimi and Tai were at the adoption center. The decided to adopt a newborn baby girl, whose parents died. Her dad died in a car crash, and her mother of leukemia. They named her Mimi. 

"Hello Mimi" Mimi greeted the little girl. "You're my little miracle. I have waited for you." Mimi kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you believe a miracle will happen?" Tai asked his wife.

"Yes. Tai I do." She kissed him. She went inside and put the baby down in her cradle. 

"Mimi?" Tai looked at her.

She fainted into his arms and he called her parents. They called the hospital and they came right away. They took her to the hospital, where she slept for three days. Tai spent everyday with her. He brought little Mimi along. The gang came to the hospital. Everyone cried at the sight of Mimi both of them. They all held Little Mimi and visited Mimi. Soon, everyone left leaving Tai, Mimi, and Little Mimi.

"Mimi," Tai cried, "I love you baby. Please don't leave me. You can't. You have so much more of your life to live. You won't see little Mimi grow up." Tai couldn't hold in anymore. He cried so hard that it hurt. Mimi then woke up and smiled at her crying husband. 

"Tai, I have to go. My time is up." Mimi told him.

"No not yet!" He cried. A nurse came in and told him visiting time was up and he had to go. He went but not without kissing her good-bye. 

"I love you Mimi. Don't leave. You were my first love. I can't live without you." Tai cried to her. He put Little Mimi in her arms. She kissed her good-bye and then Tai. Tai got up to left and took one last look at her…

At three o'clock in the morning, Tai heard some sobbing and went out to go check on Little Mimi. It wasn't her; it was Mimi's parents.

"Mom, Dad. What's wrong?" Tai asked, knowing what was probably up.

"Mimi died this morning." Dad cried. 

"No." Tai said tears streaming down his face. He grabbed his coat and went to the car. "Take care of Mimi." He told them.

He arrived at the hospital in and went to Mimi's room. The nurses and doctors were in there, cleaning up. He asked to be alone with Mimi, so they left. Tai picked up her lifeless body.

"Mimi, why did you leave me?" He cried. He lifted her body up and put her head on his chest. "I love you. No one will ever replace you." He spotted a note. That read 'To Tai'. He put Mimi down, and picked up the note. It said:

Dearest Tai,

I can still hear your voice around me. I call out your name, but you won't come. I reach out to you, but you're gone. I wonder where you are. I fought as hard as I could. I really did, Tai. I didn't want to leave you. My eyes are getting weaker. Tai, take care of Little Mimi. Remember that I will always love you. You married me because you wanted me to be happy, I married you because I love you. True love will last forever, our love will last a lifetime. Where are you now? What have you found? Where is your heart when I'm not around? Tai, I will always keep you in my heart, not as a memory but as a treasure. Please do the same for me. You were my miracle Tai and so was Little Mimi. Don't forget me.

With Love, Mimi.

Tai held the letter close to his heart and poured his heart out. He cried for hours until Mimi's family came. He held Little Mimi and cried some more. He soon contacted his friends and told them the news. He looked at Mimi.

"I'm with you Mimi, always and forever." Were his last words to her. He bent down to kiss her one last time. 

So, what did you think? Yeah, Britney Spears' Song inspired me. ***SIGH*** I love sad fics. Was this sad enough? I was trying to make it sad, but not too corny. This is so stupid wah. –K- I think I might write a post-thing what's it called? Oh well. It'll be her funeral. Should I? Shan't I? Well, Tell me. Okay bye bye. 


End file.
